Phobia
Phobia is the soul of an animus NightWing, chained to her body who used her powers too much and ended up becoming an insane killer. When she was alive, she sensed her inner madness and used her powers to forever chain her soul to her body, resulting in the dead body still walking on, in an endless madness. Appearance Foul odors and decay surround this dragon. While in the shadows she may appear to be just tiny red dots, in full view she is hideous. Red energy surges through every vein in her body, making her slightly glow red. Her scales, as an effect of the magic, turned from a dark grey to near black. Her underbelly is dark red, while her wing membranes and accent scales are an even darker grey than her main color. She still looks like she just did when she died, a young adult NightWing, because the magic slowed her aging to the point where her magic's only concern is the fungus that had started growing on her talons. Her animus powers twist around her like a foul parasite, clinging to her scales, draining her will. Red tentacles pulse from the gouge through her stomach. Phobia has no organs, as they all spilled out when she was killed, leading to her looking very, very, very bony and thin. Personality There is barely a dragon left in there. Phobia is little but a husk for an angered soul, gone mad from the voices for years. Life is agony to the poor dragon. She wants to be dead, but her animus magic won't let her. She can sometimes have brief and fleeting moments of sanity, but these are few and far between, and are often followed by her at her most violent. She screams for dragons to get away, but they only come out as screeching, howling noises deep in the forest. When she isn't sane though, she is a deadly creature. Like a rabid mutt, she thinks only of killing, biting and devouring. She stalks the forests, looking for any animal or dragon life to devour, to drain the life energy out of so she can continue to thrive and survive. She will often creep behind her prey for several minutes before killing them. If it is her sane side preventing an instant brutal kill, or her insane side deciding to play around with its prey is not known. In the last 10 seconds, she will laugh and hiss, before outstretching her tentacles to rip apart her prey. This was known as "The Dead Dragon's Cackle" as it was believed to be the dead dragon laughing as they died, but a survivor of her attack shed some light on her tactics. However, still, only some dragons know of her existence, and even fewer know she is real, as some call her "even more of a myth than Darkstalker". Powers She can cause fear to those around her simply with a glance, hence her name, and animus powers (mostly curses and levitation, surging energies leaking from her body).She is very deadly up close too, her surging powers turn into red tentacles to combat close-range. Her weakness is that, her scales hiss and boil in the sunlight. She must hide in the darkness, as something about sunlight melts away her animus magic, restoring years of decay to her scales, leading to exposed parts becoming bone after about 2 minutes in the sun. She also sometimes overextends her magic and needs to take a break from casting. History Phobia used to be known as Fearmaker until one day she noticed that her powers seemed more out of control and she kept hearing a voice within her head, the voice of madness. She shrugged it off for a while, continuing to use her animus abilities to help the NightWings, but soon the voice grew too loud and she could feel her soul slipping away, wrecked by years of using animus powers. She told Queen Battlewinner of her condition, and the queen who was not willing to lose an animus, ordered her to bind her soul to her body so she wouldn't lose herself. Fearmaker summed up tons of animus power to bind her soul to her body forever, but it didn't rid her of madness. Eventually, even her soul fell to the voice and she attacked her brethren in the middle of battle, power surging through her body, destroying everything in her path. That was, until one brave NightWing slashed open her belly, spilling her organs and "killing" her. However, after the battle, her spirit forced her body to rise from what would usually mean death for good. Now, she wanders the world, unsure of her previous life and trapped within madness, with only one goal, to kill. Darkia.png|DarkstalkerxPhobia? Phobia's Victim - Copy.png|Phobia stalks her prey Animus Legends 15.png|The last page of Animus Legends|link=Animus Legends Category:Animus Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Characters Category:Mature Content